La Vie en Blanc et Noir
by AdianoirMI6
Summary: Ryou Kenzo mengenal sosok seorang Shiho Miyano sebagai pribadi yang dingin, angkuh, dan penuh rasa sarkastik. Tak bisa ia pungkiri itu. Ryou mengakui kecantikan Shiho bagaikan rembulan namun sikapnya tak lebih seperti halnya hitam pekat bagai malam yang kelam. Atau mungkin tidak seburuk itu?
1. Chapter 1

**La Vie en Blanc et Noir**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed all belong to Aoyama Ghoso**

 **Canon Modified & OC**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

* * *

 _"Ku goreskan tinta putih ku tuk hapus hitam mu, tuk hapus kelam mu, tuk hapus sisi gelap mu. Sudikah kau?"_

 _Aku bagaikan terbang di awan putih yang lembut_

 _Putih.._

 _Putih..._

 _Putih..._

 _Perlahan putih itu menjadi kelabu_

 _Awan ku putih runtuh dan aku terjatuh_

 _Sayapku putih rapuh di telan awan kelabu kian gelap_

 _Gelap menjadi kelam_

 _Bagaikan malam gelap tanpa bintang_

 _Hitam pekat.._

 _Putihku hilang_

 _Bagaikan siang berganti malam_

.

.

.

Seperti itulah ia mengenal sosoknya yang dingin, angkuh, dan penuh rasa sarkastik yang selalu di ucapkannya.

Tak bisa ia pungkiri itu, kecantikannya bagaikan rembulan namun sikapnya tak lebih seperti halnya hitam pekat bagai malam yang kelam.

 _Atau mungkin tidak seburuk itu?_

* * *

Saat mereka bertemu, gadis itu memandangnya dengan tatapan yang dingin dan tajam. Terasa seperti menusuk punggungnya dengan keingintahuan yang penuh rasa curiga. Seakan dirinya adalah sebuah ancaman yang besar untuk gadis itu.

Entah itu benar adanya atau mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja.

Saat itu juga, pemuda itu menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menoleh ke belakang. Kepada sosok gadis kecil berambut cokelat-kemerahan yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya diatas meja.

Shinichi yang berjalan di samping pemuda itu, juga ikut menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia memandangnya dengan heran.

" Sedang apa kau berdiam diri disitu? " Pemuda itu menunduk ke bawah, kearah lawan bicaranya.

" Ah tidak. bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya merasakan ada bahaya. Seperti bayangan hitam dingin yang siap menikamku dari belakang. " Pemuda itu tertawa kecil saat mengatakan itu pada Shinichi, yang sekarang ini tengah memasang wajah bosannya.

" Apa-apaan kau ini Ryou-san. Bayangan hitam? Dingin? " Shinichi kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan pemuda yang di panggil Ryou itu mengikuti di belakangnya.

" Kau terlalu banyak membaca cerita misteri saat penerbangan. "

" Yeah mungkin saja. " Ryou menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. " Siapa gadis kecil itu? Jangan katakan padaku, kalau dia? " Tanyanya lagi dan duduk disalah satu sofa diruang tamu Professor Agasa.

Shinichi masih tetap berdiri dengan menempatkan kedua tangan dalam saku celananya.

" Ya kau benar. Dia adalah orang yang menciptakan obat yang telah membuat tubuhku mengecil seperti sekarang ini. " Shinichi menghela napasnya.

" Dan sekarang ini aku harus melindunginya. Karena nyawanya terancam dibunuh oleh organisasi berjubah hitam itu. " Lanjut Shinichi.

" Jadi dia orangnya. Yeah kalau begitu, kau harus melindunginya. Kalau dia sampai tertangkap oleh organisasi itu dan dibunuh, kau akan terus terperangkap dalam tubuh itu selamanya. "

Shinichi memasang wajah serius dengan menempatkan sebelah tangannya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya di dagu. Ia terlihat berpikir keras.

" Kau benar. Tapi bagaimanapun aku harus bisa menangkap mereka! Saat ini aku bekerja sama dengan FBI dan CIA dan juga identitas ku sebagai Shinichi Kudo harus tetap di rahasiakan. Agar orang-orang terdekat ku tidak berada dalam bahaya. "

Shinichi duduk di sofa bersebrangan dengan Ryou.

" Omong-omong mengapa kau kembali ke Tokyo? "

" Aku mengkhawatirkan mu bodoh! "

Shinichi sekali lagi menghela napasny dalam dan menghenyakkan dirinya di sofa. Ia memijit kening dan membuka kaca matanya lelah.

" Kau tak seharusnya mengkhawatirkan aku. Justru sekarang aku yang menjadi khawatir. Nama mu bisa saja masuk dalam daftar incaran mereka. "

Ryou tersenyum getir menanggapinya.

" Bakashin! Memangnya kau pikir bisa melawan mereka sendirian? "

" Aku kan sudah bilang, kalau aku bekerjasama dengan FBI dan CIA kau tau! Jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan ak—

" Bagaimanapun juga aku akan tetap khawatir! " Ryou melipat tangannya di dada dan berusaha terlihat tenang.

" Dengar yah Kudo, kau sudah ku anggap seperti adik ku sendiri. Tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkan adik ku melawan penjahat sendirian. " Shinichi memasang wajah bosan meyebalkannya.

" Lagi pula, jika dua pemikiran Sherlock Holmes dan Hercule Poirot abad ini disatukan, bukankah kita akan menjadi tak terbantahkan? "

" BARO! "

" Aku tidak menerima satupun penyangkalan dari mu Bakashin! Lagi pula, terakhir kali ku ingat saat kau berkunjung ke London, kau masih belum bisa menandingi kecepatan dan ketepatan analisis ku. " Ryou tersenyum sinis kepada Shinichi.

" Yang benar saja. Itu karena kau lebih dulu memiliki bukti yang lebih banyak dari ku. Lagi pula kau sudah mengetahui seluk beluk tempat kejadian itu. "

Shinichi membuang muka dengan tampang angkuh menyebalkan.

" Yeah aku memang masih selalu berada satu tingkat di atas mu Shin-chan! "

.

.

.

Pagi itu Ryou sedang menghabiskan waktu bersantainya di balkon Apartemen sambil menyeruput kopinya perlahan.

Bosan. Itulah yang dirasakannya.

Ia juga berpikir, mungkin seharusnya ia tinggal di rumah Shinichi Kudo. Lagi pula rumah Shinichi tidak ada yang menempati, karena Shinichi tinggal bersama Ran di kantor detektif Kogoro Mouri sebagai Conan Edogawa.

Sedangkan rumah Shinichi hanya di tempati oleh seorang mahasiswa bernama, Subaru Okiya yang menumpang untuk sementara. Karena Apartemennya terbakar dan ia tidak memiliki tempat tinggal.

Ryou mengerutkan keningnya dan kembali berpikir. Bukanlah suatu hal yang bagus, untuk tinggal satu atap dengan orang asing. Lagi pula dia seorang laki-laki. Apa kata orang nanti? Mungkin saja mereka akan berpikir yang bukan-bukan.

Sesuatu yang menjijikan.

Sepertinya Ryou lebih memilih untuk tetap tinggal disini. Di Apartemen mewah yang sengaja di beli oleh orang tuanya untuk di jadikan tempat tinggal, jika saja sewaktu-waktu mereka berkunjung ke Jepang. _The House Apartement_ yang terletak di Minami-Azabu _district_ ini tidak terlalu buruk. Bahkan Apartement ini sangat bagus dan mewah. Ryou akan menikmatinya.

Ryou mengecek ponselnya. Ada pesan teks masuk yang ternyata dari Ran.

 _From: Ran Mouri_

 _Apakah kita jadi bertemu hari ini Ryou-san? Aku sudah bilang pada Sonoko dan dia sangat antusias._

Ryou memang berencana untuk bertemu dengan Ran dan Sonoko hari ini. Karena selain Shinichi, Ran dan Sonoko juga merupakan teman baiknya sewaktu kecil dulu.

 _To: Ran Mouri_

 _Senang mendengarnya! Bagaimana kalau aku menjemput kalian di SMA Teitan?_

 _Pukul berapa pelajaran kalian usai?_

Ryou menyeruput kopinya lagi, setelah beberapa saat ia sudah mendapat pesan balasan dari Ran.

 _From: Ran Mouri_

 _Apa tidak apa kau menjemput kami? Kami baru selesai pelajaran jam 16:00 PM._

 _To: Ran Mouri_

 _Tak usah sungkan. Kalau begitu pukul 16:00 PM aku sudah akan berada disana._

 _Well ada urusan lain yang harus ku kerjakan. Akan ku kabari lagi nanti._

Ryou menyudahi percakapan pesan teksnya dengan Ran. Ia menaruh ponsel nya di samping _macbook_ nya. Mata biru gelapnya terpaku pada layar _macbook_ nya yang terdapat data base seseorang, yang kemarin lusa di kirimkan oleh pimpinan organisasi rahasia tempatnya bernaung.

Sebenarnya, kedatangan Ryou ke Jepang bukan tanpa alasan. Ryou bekerja di bawah naungan organisasi rahasia pemberantas kriminalitas dan kejahatan yang bertentangan dengan salah satu organisasi berkelas yang di kenal dengan nama Black Organisation.

Visi dan Misi organisasi tempat Ryou bernaung adalah untuk menghancurkan Black Organisation. Organisasi rahasianya itu juga bekerjasama dengan SIS dan CIA. Organisasi tempat Ryou bernaung di kenal dengan singkatan nama W-O-A dan pimpinannya di ketahui bernama Dice.

Ryou di tugaskan untuk memata-matai Black Organisation, dan misi utamanya adalah _melindungi_ Shinichi Kudo dan seseorang yang di sebut The Golden Key.

Foto dalam data base itu terbuka. Terlihat jelas nampak seorang gadis bersetelan blazer forensik, bermata biru-kehijauan dan berambut coklat-kemerahan.

 _" We will meet again so soon_ The Golden Key. " Ryou tersenyum puas pada foto itu.

.

.

.

Sore itu di SMA Teitan sudah terlihat sepi oleh siswa-siswinya. Karena waktu pun sudah lewat dari jam pulang sekolah. Ran Mouri dan Sonoko Suzuki sedang berdiri di gerbang pintu sekolah mereka. Ran berkali-kali mengecek pesan di ponselnya dan Sonoko sedari tadi tiada hentinya menggerutu dengan wajah kesal.

" Hei Ran ini sudah lewat setengah jam kan? " Sonoko melirik arlojinya.

" Ya benar. Kita tunggu sebentar lagi ya Sonoko. Mungkin sebentar lagi Ryou-san akan datang. " Jawab Ran berusaha membujuk Sonoko sahabatnya itu.

Ran sendiri juga terlihat gelisah. Ia berkali-kali melihat ponselnya. Berharap ada telepon atau pesan balasan dari Ryou.

" Apakah kau sudah menelponnya? Coba kau telepon dia lagi Ran! "

" Aku sudah menelponnya. Tapi hanya mesin penjawab telepon yang menjawab. "

Sonoko masih terus menggerutu dan Ran berusaha terus menenangkan dan membujuknya.

" Laki-laki macam apa membiarkan sorang wanita menunggu! "

" Sabar Sonoko. Kita tunggu sebentar lagi, kalau dalam 10 menit Ryou-san belum juga datang, kita pulang ok? " Bujuk Ran.

" Tidak mau! Aku pulang sekarang! "

Sonoko bergegas pergi dan Ran berusaha mencegahnya.

" Jangan begitu dong Sonoko. Aku mohon! " Sonoko menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Ran dengan tatapan bosan.

" Baiklah Ran! Lima menit! Kalau dia belum juga datang ki..ta—

Belum selesai Sonoko melanjutkan perkataannya. Sebuah mobil venquish berwarna putih berhenti tepat di depan mereka. Ran dan Sonoko keduanya terdiam sesaat setelah pengemudi venquish itu keluar dari mobilnya dan bergegas menghampiri mereka.

Seseorang itu adalah pemuda tampan dengan _messy blonde hair_. Pemuda itu mengenakan _sweater vest_ berwarna navy dengan kemeja putih lengan panjang yang di gelung setengah lengan, sehingga memperlihatkan jam tangan mewah berwarna silver yang di pakai pada pergelangan tangan kanannya dan celana panjang berwarna tan serta sepatu kulit coklat.

 _That guy looks so neat!_

" Maaf ya. Aku sungguh minta maaf. " Ucap pemuda itu saat sudah berada di hadapan Ran dan Sonoko. " Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan teman lama ku dan kami malah keasyikan ngobrol. Maaf sudah membuat gadis manis seperti kalian menunggu terlalu lama. " Lanjut pemuda itu tampak menyesal.

Ran dan Sonoko masih terdiam dan tak berkedip memerhatikan pemuda tampan di hadapan mereka.

Pemuda itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya terlihat bingung. " Err aku— Maaf aku tidak salah orang kan? " Tanyanya. " Kalian berdua Ran Mouri dan Sonoko Suzuki benar? "

" Yah aku Sonoko Suzuki. "

"Aku Ran Mouri. "

Ran dan Sonoko menjawabnya dengan terpesona dan masih terus menatap pemuda itu tanpa berkedip.

Pemuda itu tersenyum ramah yang justru membuat Ran dan Sonoko merona. Bahkan Sonoko sampai tak sadar kalau sekarang ini ia malah mengedipkan matanya terlalu banyak. Sedangkan Ran menaruh kedua tangan di pipinya dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya menatap pemuda itu.

" Kalian baik-baik saja? " Pemuda itu terlihat bingung

Sonoko menghampiri pemuda itu dan menggenggam tangannya.

" Oh Tuan yang tampan! Aku sangat baik sekali. Bagaimana kau bisa tau nama kami? "

Ran masih belum sadar dari keterpesonaannya.

" Tentu saja aku mengenal kalian. Kalian adik kelas ku dan juga teman baik ku sewaktu kecil. "

Ran dan Sonoko masih terpesona dan sesaat terdiam, lalu keduanya sadar dan berteriak bersamaan.

" EHH? RYOU-SAN? "

" APA? KENZO-KUN? "

.

.

.

Ai Haibara menatap Conan dengan kesal selama perjalanan pulang mereka. Ayumi, Genta dan Mitsuhiko sampai tidak berani mendekatinya. Karena mereka tau. Lebih baik diam dan pura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa kalau Ai Haibara sedang _bad mood._

Mereka berpisah di persimpangan jalan. Tinggalah mereka berdua, Haibara dan Conan. Aura tidak mengenakkan semakin dirasakan oleh Conan. Dalam kepalanya ia berusaha untuk mencari alasan untuk menghindar dari Haibara.

" Err Haibara aku sudah—

" Sudah apa? Kau harus ikut pulang bersama ku kerumah profesor! " Titahnya tak terbantahkan dengan wajah bosan.

" Tapi aku sudah ada—

" Kau dengar kata ku barusan kan? " Aura menyeramkan kini semakin melingkupinya. " Banyak hal yang ingin ku tanyakan tentang teman mu yang terlalu banyak tahu itu! " Conan hanya bisa bergidik menelan ludah ke tenggorokannya.

" Kau mengerti kan Kudo-kun? " Ia terpaksa mengiyakan perkataan Haibara dan mengikutinya berjalan kerumah Professor Agasa.

.

.

.

" Jadi Kenzo-kun, sampai kapan kau akan berada di Tokyo? " Tanya Sonoko antusias.

Ryou berdehem pelan dan mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet putih yang ada diatas meja.

" Aku baru saja sampai kemarin lusa, dan kau sudah menanyakan kapan aku pulang? "

" Ah tidak— bukan seperti itu. " Sonoko cepat menyangkalnya.

Ryou tertawa pelan. " Hnn entahlah? Mungkin akan cukup lama. "

" Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolah mu Ryou-san? " Tanya Ran sambil sesekali menyuap ice cream vanilanya.

" Aku sedang mengambil cuti kuliah. "

" Heh? Cuti kuliah? Bukankah kau seharusnya masih kelas 3 SMA? Kau satu tahun diatas kami kan? " Tanya Sonoko.

Ryou baru saja mengaduk _coffee latte_ nya. " Yah aku memang seharusnya masih kelas 3 SMA. Tapi karena aku mendapat akselerasi, sekarang ini aku sedang menjalani semester 3 ku di Universitas Bournemouth. " Ryou meminum _coffee latte_ nya dengan tenang.

" Jadi begitu yah. " Jawab Ran, sementara Sonoko hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Lalu jurusan apa yang kau ambil? " Tanya Ran.

" Aku mengambil Psikologi. Karena aku ingin mempertajam sel kelabu dalam otak ku. Agar seperti Hercule Poirot. " Ryou tertawa pelan.

" Ternyata kau sama saja dengan suaminya Ran! "

" Suami? " Ryou menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

" Iya siapa lagi kalau bukan si detektif angkuh itu. Iya kan Ran? Dia suamimu kan? " Goda Sonoko.

Ran menyangkalnya dengan wajah memerah. " Ryou-san, jangan dengarkan apa yang dikatakan Sonoko. Dia hanya mengada-ngada. "

" Aku dan Shinichi si maniak Holmes itu hanya teman. " Lanjut Ran.

Ryou tersenyum menanggapinya dan kembali meminum _coffee latte_ nya lagi.

" Kalau pun kalian pacaran dan menjadi suami dan istri suatu hari nanti. Aku akan ikut senang. " Ucap Ryou. " Aku merestui hubungan kalian berdua. Bukan begitu Sonoko? "

Sonoko menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sendok yang masih ada di mulutnya.

" Aku dan Shinichi hanya teman kok. Sudah ah jangan menggoda ku seperti itu. " Bantah Ran dan wajahnya memerah karena malu.

" Jika kau menikah dengan Shinichi nanti, aku Sonoko Suzuki yang akan jadi pendamping mempelai wanitanya. " Sonoko terlihat antusias dengan matanya berbinar membayangkan pernikahan Ran dan Shinichi.

" Lalu aku akan bersenang hati menjadi pendamping sang mempelai pria. " Ryou mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

" Ah sudah dong jangan menggoda aku terus. Ryou-san juga malah ikut-ikutan. "

Ryou dan Sonoko tertawa bersama di sela gerutuan Ran dengan wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

.

.

.

Conan yang sedang di introgasi oleh Ai Haibara beberapa kali mendengus kesal. Ia juga berkali-kali meminta bantuan Professor Agasa untuk membantunya agar bisa terbebas dari Ai Haibara.

" Kan sudah ku bilang, dia teman baik ku sewaktu kecil. " Jawab Conan malas.

" Lalu bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui identitas mu sebagai Shinichi Kudo? Dan bukan Cuma itu! Ia juga mengetahui identitasku sebagai Sherry. " Ai Haibara berkacak pinggang dan tak melepaskan tatapan tajamnya pada Conan, seperti halnya seekor burung elang yang takkan membiarkan mangsanya lepas dari pengawasannya.

" Aku tidak tau soal itu. " Conan berusaha untuk tidak menatap Haibara.

" Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tau? Bahkan ia juga mengetahui tentang obat Apotoxin 4869 dan juga tentang organisasi hitam. " Ai Haibara masih terus mengajukan pertanyaan pada Conan.

" Ryou-san mungkin mengetahuinya dari orang tuaku. " Jawab Conan dengan santai. " Sudah yah Haibara, sampai kapan kau akan terus menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama padaku. " Lanjut Conan.

" Sampai kau berkata jujur. Apa tujuan mu meberitahukan semua ini padanya? " Ai Haibara masih terus mendesak Conan agar berkata jujur.

" Aku sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada mu. Hey Profesor bantu aku dong! "

" Aku bahkan tidak tau apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? " Professor Agasa mengaruk belakang kepalanya dan tertawa.

" Kau belum menyadarinya Prof? Padahal kemarin dia datang kemari— ah benar juga, kemarin kau sedang tidak berada di rumah. "

" Kau kan tau daya ingat ku sangat buruk. Tetapi apapun itu, sudahlah Ai-kun. " Profesor Agasa berusaha menenangkan Ai Haibara.

" Semakin banyak orang yang tau akan hal ini, maka akan jadi semakin buruk. Bagaimana jika ia membocorkannya pada orang lain? "

" Ia tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Tenang saja kau tak perlu khawatir. "

" Kalau dia sampai terlibat dengan organisasi itu, dia juga akan jadi incaran mereka. Organisasi juga tidak akan segan-segan membunuhnya. Kau tau itukan? " Keras Ai Haibara.

Conan mendengus lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. " Tentu saja ia tidak bodoh untuk melibatkan dirinya dengan organisasi itu. " Conan memasukan kedua tanganya di saku celananya.

" Aku sangat mengenalnya. Dia adalah seseorang yang penuh antisipasi dan memiliki perhitungan yang matang. Daripada itu, bukankah lebih baik kau mengenalnya juga? Daripada kau terus-terusan curiga padanya. Cobalah berteman dengannya. " Conan berusaha menanggapinya dengan setenang mungkin.

" Mengapa aku harus berteman dengan teman mu itu? "

" Bukankah kau terus memerhatikannya sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya, pada saat ia membantu memecahkan kasus di Restoran waktu itu? " Conan tersenyum sinis pada Ai Haibara.

Ai Haibara menghela napasnya. " Bodoh! Aku memerhatikannya karena aku curiga padanya. "

" Benarkah? Sama halnya dengan sersan Sato juga inspektur Megure serta semua orang yang ada disana. Kau juga terpesona padanya kan? " Conan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

" Ah! Kalian sedang membicarakan pemuda misterius yang membantu menyelesaikan kasus di restoran itu ya? " Professor Agasa terlihat antusias. " Aku pun terkesan. Karena dia berhasil memecahkan kasus itu dengan cepat. Dalam 30 menit kasus itu sudah terpecahkan. " Profesor Agasa menambahkan.

" Yah dia membuat semua orang bungkam dengan analisa sel-sel kelabunya. Setiap perkataannya tak bisa disangkal dan tak terbantahkan. " Conan tersenyum lebar.

" Dia hebat bukan? Seperti Hercule Poirot. " Conan masih terus tersenyum sementara Ai Haibara memutar kedua bola matanya.

" Kau tak perlu mencemaskan hal itu Haibara. Karena dia adalah kakak ku! " Conan bergegas pergi melangkahkan kakinya. " Baiklah Professor Agasa aku pulang dulu. Sampai nanti! "

* * *

 **Hai aku newbie mohon bantuannya yah ^^**

 **Adia ucapkan terimakasih untuk readers yang sudah mau membaca fic ini..**

 **Fic ini akan lebih berfokus pada OC Ryou-sama dan my Black Princess Shiho Miyano ofcourse! ^^**

 **Sekali lagi mohon bantuannya! Masukkan,kritikkan membangun ^^**

 **.**

 **REVIEW PLEASEEE**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**La Vie en Blanch et Noir**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed all belong to Aoyama Ghoso**

 **Canon Modified & OC**

* * *

 **Chapter Two  
**

* * *

Seorang pemuda misterius dengan suit abu-abu tengah mengintrogasi ketiga orang tersangka pembunuhan di sebuah restoran. Pembawaan dan gesture pemuda misterius itu begitu tenang, namun tatapannya tajam mengintimidasi. Inspektur Megure serta Sersan Sato dan Takagi entah bagaimana hanya terdiam memerhatikan pemuda misterius yang tengah mengintrogasi ketiga tersangka. Pemuda misterius itu melirik kearah Conan Edogawa, seorang anak laki-laki berkacamata yang sedari tadi mundar-mandir di lokasi kejadian dengan tertarik. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada ketiga orang tersangka yang baru saja di introgasinya, lalu ia berjalan menghampiri Conan.

" Apa kau sudah menemukan semua bukti-buktinya? " Conan yang saat itu terlihat sedang berpikir keras terkejut.

Pemuda misterius itu tersenyum miring pada Conan. Sementara Conan yang baru saja tersadar dari keterkejutannya, terlihat menjadi salah tingkah. Pemuda misterius itu membuka kacamata _Oakley_ yang bertengger di hidungnya dan memasukkannya pada saku suit abu-abu di dadanya.

" Sel-sel kelabu di kepala ku telah mencapai 99% dan akan menjadi 100% dengan bukti yang kau dapatkan." Conan balik memberikan senyum miring pada pemuda misterius itu dan tanpa basa-basi ia membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga si pemuda misterius.

Pemuda misterius itu membuka dan memutar topi fedora berwarna abu-abu berpita hitam ditengahnya itu, diberikannya pada Conan. " Hey Holmes, kau tidak keberatan kan? Kalau aku Poirot yang mengungkap kasus ini."

Conan memakai topi fedora si pemuda misterius. " Simpan keangkuhan mu itu sampai kau mengungkap siapa pelakunya." Conan kembali tersenyum.

Ai Haibara diam-diam memerhatikan mereka dengan tatapan tajam menyelidik. Rasa ingin tahu terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Saat pemuda misterius itu pergi ia segera menghampiri Conan.

" Siapa pria berpakaian rapi itu? " Tanyanya.

" Seseorang yang kelebihan sel kelabu dalam otaknya. " Conan hanya melirik Ai Haibara yang menautkan alisnya.

" Kasus ini tidak perlu berlarut-larut terlalu lama lagi Inspektur. "

Inspektur Megure mengalihkan pandangannya pada si pemuda misterius. " Apa maksudmu? Apa kau sudah tau siapa pelakunya? "

" Kita sudah melakukan percobaan yang kau suruh barusan, dengan menyuruh para tersangka mencoba miso asin dan pedas itu. Dan kau lihat sendiri kan? Tidak ada diantara mereka bertiga yang berdialek kansai, seperti yang dikatakan saudari Nami yang mendengar percakapan korban dengan si pelaku yang berdialek kansai. " Sela Sersan Miwako Sato.

Pemuda misterius itu kembali tersenyum. " Itu benar. Karena memang tidak ada diantara mereka bertiga yang berdialek kansai. Karena mereka bertiga memang bukan pelakunya. "

" Eh? Lalu siapa pelakunya? "

" Pelakunya adalah— Anda Nagato-san. " Pemuda misterius itu menunjuk ke arah Nagato, salah seorang pelayan restoran yang tengah berdiri kaku di belakang meja kasir.

" Bagaimana aku bisa melakukan itu? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya. Aku tidak mempunyai motif apapun untuk melakukannya. Lagipula aku lah yang menemukan mayatnya setelah mendengar wanita itu berteriak. " Tuturnya membela diri.

" Hmm motif yah? Semua motif mu tertulis jelas disini. " Pemuda misterius itu mengeluarkan buku catatan kecil berwarna hitam dari dalam sakunya.

Nagato membelalakkan matanya melihat buku catatan di tangan si pemuda misterius.

" Ada apa Nagato-san? Kau terlihat terkejut. " Pemuda misterius itu memasukkan buku catatan ke dalam sebuah plastik bening dan memberikannya pada sersan Takagi. " Bisa tolong kau periksa itu? Untuk memastikan apakah terdapat sidik jari korban dan juga tentunya sidik jari milik anda Nagato-san. "

" Tunggu sebentar. Sebelumnya milik siapa buku catatan itu? "

" Buku catatan itu adalah milik korban, Inspektur. Anak laki-laki berkacamata itu yang menemukannya. " Pemuda itu tersenyum pada Conan.

" Conan-kun? Benar kau yang menemukannya? " Tanya Inspektur Megure.

Conan menganggukkan kepalanya. " Um! Benar Inspektur. Aku yang menemukannya. Di ruang rahasia di toilet pria. "

" Ruang rahasia? " Tanya Sersan Sato.

" Benar sekali. Kau bisa meminta tim mu untuk memeriksanya. "

" Segera periksa lagi toilet pria! " Perintah Inspektur Megure.

" Selagi menunggu tim anda memeriksa. Aku akan memberitahukan kalau tuduhan ku pada Nagato-san, bukanlah tanpa dasar. Aku sudah mencurigai Nagato-san ketika ia membenarkan perkataanku. Saat aku mengatakan 'dialog Kansai' menjadi 'dialek Kansai'. Mengapa demikian? Karena hanya orang Kansai lah yang menyebut 'dialog Kansai' dengan 'dialek Kansai'. Bukankah begitu Nagato-san? "

Pemuda itu menempatkan kedua tangan pada saku celananya. " Nagato-san, anda bahkan telah mengetahui kesalahan anda sendiri, ketika anda menyadari bahwa 'karai' dalam dialek Kansai memiliki arti yang berbeda dengan 'karai' dalam dialog Tokyo. Saat aku meminta pelayan mengambilkan miso untuk di cicipi oleh ketiga tersangka, Sasaki-san yang menolak mencicipi miso itu mengatakan kalau ia alergi terhadap masakan pedas. Namun karena anda Nagato-san berdialek Kansai, maka dari itu anda mengira 'karai' yang dimaksud memiliki arti 'asin' dan anda mengatakan pada Sasaki-san, kalau miso itu tidak pedas. Lalu di toilet pria, terdapat sebuah pintu di ujung ruangan yang mengarah ke basement. Itu adalah trik anda untuk dapat keluar-masuk toilet tanpa terlihat oleh orang dalam Restoran. Bukan begitu Nagato-san? " Nagato menundukkan kepalanya.

" Dalam tempat sampah basement juga ditemukan sebuah sapu tangan yang telah di beri obat bius yang anda gunakan untuk membuat korban pingsan. Lalu setelah itu anda memasukkan permen beracun ke dalam mulut korban. Anak laki-laki berkacamata itu sudah memberikannya pada tim forensic. Aku yakin sidik jari pada sapu tangan itu sama dengan sidik jari pada sumpit yang anda gunakan untuk memakan kare di ruang basement itu."

"K-kau—

" Anda membunuh korban dengan cara yang sama dengan kematian adik anda. Anda mengira korban lah yang sengaja meracuni adik anda. "

" Yah aku melakukan itu! Karena ia membunuh Hachiko! Adik ku, keluarga ku satu-satunya! "

" Nagato-san— Bukan korban yang meracuni adik anda. Tetapi adik anda sendirilah yang memakan permen beracun itu. Korban datang kesini untuk menyampaikan rasa bela sungkawa dan hendak mengucapkan permintaan maafnya pada anda. Korban pun juga sangat mencintai adik anda dan sangat merasa kehilangan. "

" Tidak! Kau salah! Orang itu dia—

" Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada anda! Semuanya ada di buku catatan milik korban. Anda mungkin hanya membaca catatan yang ditulis oleh korban mengenai kematian adik anda. Tapi anda tidak menyadarinya, kalau di dalam buku catatan itu juga terdapat surat perpisahan yang di tulis sendiri oleh adik anda, yang di tujukan kepada anda. Selain untuk meminta maaf, korban datang kesini juga untuk memberikan surat itu pada anda. Maaf karena aku lancang membacanya. Dalam surat itu tertulis alasan adik anda bunuh diri dengan menelan permen beracun. Karena ia sudah tidak tahan dengan penyakit kanker yang di deritanya. Dokter juga sudah memfonis umurnya tidak akan lama lagi. "

Tubuh Nagato bergetar, ia sudah tak kuat menahan air mata keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Tangannya memukul-mukul lantai menyesali perbuatannya.

 _Kasus itu pun akhirnya terselesaikan!_

" Terimakasih telah menjaga topi ku Holmes! "

" Kurasa tingkah mu sebagai Poirot itu berlebihan. " Ai Haibara tak lekat memandangi Conan dan pemuda misterius itu.

Inspektur Megure menghampiri si pemuda misterius. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih dan menanyakan namanya.

" Bukan masalah. Aku hanya pencinta novel misteri yang kebetulan lewat. " Jawab pemuda misterius itu lalu pergi begitu saja.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang di mobil vw Profesor Agasa, grup Detektif Cilik masih membicarakan si pemuda misterius. Ai Haibara pun masih sangat penasaran, ia berkali-kali bertanya pada Conan tentang siapa pemuda itu sebenarnya. Ai merasa kalau Conan mengenal pemuda misterius itu dan sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Tetapi bukannya memberitahu, Conan malah meledek Ai.

" Apa kau terpesona padanya? " Ai segera menyangkalnya dan memasang wajah malasnya. Ia memilih untuk menahan rasa ingin tahunya.

" Aku seperti pernah bertemu dengan pemuda itu. " Ucap professor Agasa mengerutkan dahinya.

" Kau mungkin juga mengenalnya dengan baik Prof. " Jawab Conan dan Ai meliriknya dengan tatapan tajam yang penuh rasa ingin tahu. Tapi ia berusha bersikap tak peduli.

.

.

.

Ai Haibara sedang _bad mood_. Ia masih kesal setiap kali memikirkan pemuda bernama Ryou Kenzo. Si pemuda misterius di restoran, yang ternyata adalah teman Shinichi Kudo sewaktu kecil dan sudah di anggapnya sebagai kakak sendiri. Ai masih merasa kalau Kudo dan Professor menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Bagaimana ia tidak kesal? Kudo memberitahu identitasnya begitu saja dengan gamblang kalau dirinya adalah mantan organisasi hitam pada temannya itu.

 _" Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa memberitahukan semua hal itu dengan mudahnya pada orang baru? " Pikir Ai. " Walaupun yah— mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil dan ia sudah menganggapnya sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Tapi tetap saja! Kudo seharusnya tidak menganggap remeh organisasi. Temannya itu bisa terlibat dalam bahaya! "_

Pikiran Ai kusut. Ia berusaha tidak peduli tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia berjalan dengan cepat mendahului Kudo dan yang lainnya. Saat ia berjalan, ia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang dan ia terjatuh.

Ai meringis mengelus bokongnya. " _Are you okay Miss? "_ Orang itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Ai untuk membantunya berdiri.

Ai mengangkat wajahnya dan ia sedikit terkejut saat mengetahui kalau ternyata orang itu adalah Ryou Kenzo. Ai hanya terdiam dan pipinya memerah saat Ryou menundukkan kepala dan tersenyum padanya.

" Wahh kakak kan yang kemarin lusa memecahkan kasus di restoran!"

Dengan senyum di wajahnya, Ryou berusaha bersikap ramah pada anak-anak. Ai masih terdiam.

" Konichiwa! Kalian pasti teman-temanya Conan-kun. " Senyum tidak hilang dari wajah Ryou.

" Iya kami grup Detektif Cilik lho! " Kata Genta.

Ryou membuka _sunglass_ nya dan menggantungkannya pada _white t-shirt_ nya. Ai Haibara masih terdiam dan sesekali melirik Ryou dengan pipi merona. Alhasil ia hanya menundukkan wajahnya karena ia tidak ingin seseorang mendapatinya tengah merona. Ai sendiri pun tidak mengetahui apa yang menyebabkannya merona seperti itu.

" _Cool!_ Apa kalian baru pulang sekolah? " Ryou masih bersikap ramah dan terlihat antusias.

" Ya kami baru pulang. Onii-san sendiri sedang apa disini? " Tanya Mistsuhiko.

" Oh aku baru membeli _tiramisu cake_ ini. " Ryou menunjukkan _tiramisu cake_ yang baru di belinya.

" Wah asyik! Mau ada tamu di rumah ya? Okaa-san biasanya membeli kue kalau ada tamu yang akan berkunjung kerumah. " Ai yang tadinya hanya terdiam sekarang justru menatap Ryou dengan tatapan menyeledik. Seakan seperti mode super hati-hatinya telah kembali.

" Atau kau berencana berkunjung ke rumah seseorang? " Kata Genta.

" Yup kalian benar. Aku ingin berkunjung ke rumah teman ku. Rumahnya di Blok 2 No 21. Kota Beika. " Shinichi memasang tampang idiotnya pada Ryou.

" Bukan kah itu rumah yang di sebelah Professor? Yang sekarang ini di tinggali kak Subaru?" Jawab Mitsuhiko.

" Ah ya bicara tentang Professor. Saat di restoran kalian bersama dengan Profesor Agasa kan? Dulu aku juga sering berkunjung ke rumahnya, bersama teman ku yang tinggal tepat di samping rumah Professor Agasa. " Ryou tertawa kecil dan melirik Shinichi.

" Shinichi-niichan sepertinya tidak ada di rumah. Dia sedang menjalankan kasus sulit. " Jawab Shinichi.

" Hmm aneh ya. Barusan di email dia mengatakan kalau sore ini aku bisa berkunjung ke rumahnya. "

" Mungkin Shinichi-niichan lupa hehe. " Shinichi masih memasang wajah idiotnya.

Ryou terlihat menahan tawanya. " Ah baiklah kalau begitu Conan-kun. Kau mungkin benar, bakashin itu pasti lupa kalau ia sudah memiliki janji dengan kawan lamanya. Tapi dia malah bermain dengan _Varmint._ " Ryou membungkuk dan mengacak-ngacak rambut Shinichi.

Ai menyipitkan matanya. Sekarang ini ia malah terlihat malas dan memasang wajah bosannya.

" Tapi tak masalah. Aku bisa berkunjung lain kali. Apakah Professor ada dirumah? Aku sudah terlanjur membeli _cake_? " Ryou mengangkat cake di tangannya dengan wajah kecewa.

" Kebetulan kami juga ingin ke rumah Profesor. " Kata Ayumi.

" Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau aku antar dengan mobil ku? Kalian bisa tunggu disini. Aku memarkir mobil ku tidak jauh dari sini."

Ayumi, Mitsuhiko dan Genta menjawabnya bersamaan. " Baikkk. "

" Tidak heran kalian berteman. Kalian sama angkuhnya. " Kata Ai pada Shinichi sarkastik.

" Haha kau kan belum mengenalnya dengan baik. " Shinichi membela Ryou dan memasang wajah malasnya pada Ai

" Dia menyebut anak-anak ini 'Anak Nakal' "

" Ah! Dia hanya becanda. Ryou-san mungkin menyindirku. " Ai hanya menguap menyeka mulutnya dengan tangan menanggapi Shinichi.

Tidak lama kemudian, Ryou datang dengan venquish putihnya.

" _Heyy kids!_ Ayo masuk! "

" Wahhh mobilnya bagus! " Kata Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, dan Genta bersamaan.

" Sepertinya teman mu adalah _varmint_ yang kaya!" Ai kembali dengan perkataan sarkastiknya.

" Venquish di jepang? Kau benar-benar ingin menarik perhatian yah. " Kata Shinichi saat masuk dan duduk di kursi depan di samping Ryou.

" Maaf saja. Aku bukan Holmes yang senang berjalan kaki. " Ryou tersenyum lebar. Di saat yang bersamaan grup Detektif Cilik tengah membuat ulah.

" Wahhh terbuka! "

" Hey— Hati-hati kalian bisa terjatuh. " Ryou terlihat cemas saat melihat Genta yang sedang membuka atap mobil dan berdiri di kursi jok.

" Kau yang mengajak _varmints_ ini kan? Jadi maklum saja mereka kan masih anak-anak. " Ai mengatakannya sarkastik.

" _You right Miss!_ " Ryou melirik Ai dari kaca spionnya dan menyunggingkan senyum di wajahnya. " Anak-anak lebih baik kalian duduk dan berpegangan yang erat. Karena aku akan menunjukkan kebolehanku menyetir! "

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah Professor Agasa. Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta mendorong dan menarik-narik Ryou untuk segera masuk kedalam.

Panggil Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta bersamaan. " Professor! "

" Akhirnya kalian datang. Aku sudah menyiapkan games barunya! "

" Ya kami sudah tidak sabar untuk mencobanya. " Kata Genta.

" Ah! kau bukannya pemuda yang kemarin lusa membantu memecahkan kasus di Retoran? "

" Kemarin aku juga kesini tapi kau tidak ada Prof. Aku hanya bertemu dengan Shin— Conan-kun. " Ryou tertawa kecil dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" Ah ya maafkan aku. Aku kemarin sedang keluar rumah. Eh? Apa yang kau lakukan kemarin di rumah ku bersama Shin— Conan-kun? "

 _" Oe mengapa kalian jadi memanggilku Shin-conan_ -_- _"_ Ucap Shinichi dalam hati dan memasang wajah idiotnya memandang Professor Agasa dan Ryou bergantian.

" Kau masih belum mengingat aku Prof? " Ryou pura-pura tersinggung.

Professor Agasa tertawa. " Hehe maaf. Aku memang merasa pernah bertemu dengan mu. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengingatnya. "

" Dulu kau pernah membuatkan aku dan Shinichi _walkie talkie_. Kau ingat sesuatu? "

" Hmm.. _Walkie talkie_ yah? " Professor Agasa terlihat berpikir. " Ah! Mungkinkah? Kau? Kenzo-kun! Kau terlihat berbeda. Dulu itu rambutmu sedikit panjang dengan poni yang hampir menutupi matamu. "

" Oh itu— Maksud mu seperti ini? " Ryou mengacak-ngacak rambutnya yang tersisir rapi kebelakang dan mengibaskannya seperti gaya seorang model profesional. Rambut pirangnya jatuh dengan sempurna! _Messy-hair_ nya membuat Ryou terlihat semakin tampan.

Shinichi kembali memasang tampang idiotnya. Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta dan Professor Agasa justru malah memasang _sparkling eyes_ mereka dan Ai satu-satunya yang masih terlihat _cool_ dengan berusaha untuk tidak peduli.

" Apa untungnya tebar pesona pada anak kecil dan kakek tua? " Ryou cuek saja menanggapi Ai.

" Ah Prof, kebetulan aku membawa _cake_. Tadinya aku ingin berkunjung ke rumah Shinichi, tapi Conan-kun bilang dia masih menangani kasus sulit dan tidak dirumah. "

" Ya Shinichi memang belum pulang. " Professor Agasa melirik Shinichi dan memaksakan tawanya.

Mereka duduk di sofa sementara Mitsuhiko dan Genta bersemangat mencoba game baru yang dibuat Profesor.

" Ai-kun bisa tolong aku untuk menyajikan _cake_ ini di piring. "

" Yeah~ Baiklah~ "

Ryou menhenyakkan dirinya ke sofa. " Banyak hal tak terduga yang terjadi yah! "

" Bukankah itu karena kau terlalu lama tinggal di negara orang_- " Jawab Shinichi.

" Itu tidak sepenuhnya bisa dikatakan tinggal di negara orang. Dad memang orang berkebangsaan Inggris. Yah walaupun ia lahir di Rusia. "

" Terima kasih Ai-kun! " Ai kembali bersama Ayumi. Menaruh _tiramisu cake_ nya serta jus jeruk diatas meja. Ai duduk di samping Professor dan sibuk dengan majalahnya.

" Aku hampir lupa memperkenalkan diri pada kalian. Maaf ya anak-anak. "

" Ahhh perkenalannya nanti saja. Aku jadi lapar melihat cakenya. " Kata Genta.

" Ah yah sepertinya enak! " Kata Professor Agasa.

" Ingat yah Prof! Tidak boleh banyak-banyak! " Ucap Ai dari balik majalahnya.

" Senangnya dapat perhatian. Selama ini kau kan selalu tinggal sendirian Prof. " komentar Ryou sambil menuang jus jeruk kedalam gelasnya.

" Yah tapi sayangnya Professor jadi tidak bisa memakan _Junkfood_ kesukaannya terlalu banyak lagi. " Cibir Shinichi.

Ai menurunkan majalah dari wajahnya. " Apa yang kalian keluhkan? Itukan demi kesehatan Professor sendiri yang semakin tua_- Benarkan Prof? "

" Hehe iya terima kasih karena sudah selalu mengingatkan ku Ai-kun. "

" Wahh enak sekali! " Wajah Ayumi tampak ceria.

" Benar! Enakkk! " Begitu halnya dengan Mitsuhiko.

Genta mengatakannya dengan wajah belepotan krim. " Hei oniisan sering-sering mampir dan bawa seperti ini yah!"

" Syukurlah kalau kalian suka. Omong-omong nama ku Ryou Kenzo. Yoroshiku! "

" Nama Ayumi, Ayumi Yoshida! "

" Aku Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya! "

" Aku Gwentwah Kyowjwimah! " Ryou menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan tertawa.

" Kojima-kun! Kau seharusnya menghabiskan makanan yang ada di mulutmu itu sebelum bicara! " Protes Ai dan Ryou masih tertawa.

" Gomen.. Gomen! Nama ku Genta Kojima! "

" Pasti menyenangkan kalau bisa kembali menjadi anak-anak. "

" Sebaiknya kau memikirkan perkataan mu itu lagi dengan baik. " Jawab Ai dari balik majalahnya.

Shinichi menatap Ai dengan wajah idiotnya dan Ryou justru malah tertawa geli saat memandang Shinichi dan Ai secara bergantian.

Ai menurunkan majalah dari wajahnya lagi. " Aku serius! Aku tidak keberatan untuk membuatkan mu obat agar kau bisa kembali jadi anak kecil jika kau mau! "

Ryou masih tertawa. " Ai-chan kau bisa membuat obat untuk membuat orang dewasa menjadi anak kecil? " Tanya Ayumi sambil memegang gelas berisi jus jeruknya.

" Heh? " Ai menatap Ayumi terkejut.

" Ah tentu saja, Haibara hanya becanda Ayumi-chan hehe. " Sambar Shinichi.

" Ya mana mungkin aku bisa membuatnya. " Ai pura-pura tertawa dan Ryou masih saja tertawa geli sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Ryou-niisan kau sepertinya gembira sekali_- " Tegur Shinichi.

" _Seriously!_ Teman mu itu lucu sekali! " Ryou berdehem sementara wajah Ai memerah karena kesal. " Ai-Chan jangan marah pada ku, O _kay?_ Aku hanya becanda. Tentunya aku tidak berharap setelah ini kau akan memasukkan obat aneh dalam makanan atau minuman ku yang bisa mengubahku menjadi anak-anak lagi. _No way! absolutely not!_ Aku sudah cukup bahagia dengan masa kanak-kanak ku. " Ryou tersenyum pada Ai dan dibalas dengan tatapan — _Aku-tidak-segan-memberikanmu-obat-APTX4869-kalau-kau-berani-macam-macam—_ Ryou yang masih tersenyum pada Ai mengalihkan pandangannya dengan canggung.

" Hhah lucu sekali. Lagi pula sangat tidak mungkin seseorang dapat membuat obat seperti itu. " Ucap Mitsuhiko.

" Um! Itu mungkin hanya ada di film-film. " Ayumi mengangguk setuju.

Ryou menahan tawanya dan tak berani menatap gadis kecil yang dudu berseberangan dengannya itu. Shinichi dan Profesor Agasa berusaha tertawa. Ai Haibara mengalihkan pandangannya pada majalahnya lagi. Genta masih sibuk makan!

" Hey Shinichi. " Bisik Ryou. " Dia tidak akan benar-benar membuat obat itu untuk ku kan? "

" Eh? " Sekarang ini justru malah Shinichi yang tertawa geli.

" Conan kau kenapa? " Tanya Ayumi.

" Ah tidak apa. Aku hanya.. Ahah.. Tidak habis pikir membayangkan hal itu benar-benar terjadi hhaha! "

" Apa yang terjadi? "

" Bukan apa-apa Ayumi-chan hahah! "

Ryou terlihat cemberut.

Ryou berpikir, menyeramkan juga membayangkan tubuhnya menyusut seperti Shinichi. Membuat tubuh orang dewasa menyusut merupakan suatu hal yang tidak mungkin dan tidak masuk akal. Tapi semua itu nyata. Semua itu bukan mustahil. Gadis kecil yang sedang duduk berseberangan dengannya itu, entah bagaimana behasil membuat obat yang bisa menyusutkan tubuh orang dewasa menjadi anak kecil. Sungguh di luar nalar. Tidak heran dia pasti seorang jenius yang hebat. Ryou melirik Ai lagi dan memandanginya yang sedang sibuk dengan majalahnya. Tanpa sadar Ai juga meliriknya sehingga mereka tidak sengaja saling bertatapan. Ryou segera mengalihkan pandangannya, ia segera ikut menanggapi lelucon yang sedang di buat Genta.

.

.

.

Hujan turun rintik-rintik pagi itu. Grup Detektif Cilik minus Ayumi sedang berdiri di persimpangan jalan menuju sekolah.

Mitsuhiko melirik jam di ponselnya lagi. " Sudah jam 7, Ayumi-chan tidak biasanya belum datang. "

" Kau benar. Biasanya kan Ayumi yang semangat datang pagi. " Sahut Genta.

" Mungkin Ayumi-chan kesiangan. " Jawab Shinichi sambil menatap layar ponselnya.

Ai menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat Shinichi yang memasukkan ponsel ke sakunya sambil senyum-senyum.

" Pasti kau baru mendapat pesan teks dari kakak tersayang mu itu. Makanya kau senyum-senyum. " Ucap Ai dengan wajah bosannya.

" Itu bukan dari Ran. "

" Lalu? "

" Teman-teman! " Ayumi berlari dan berhenti dengan napas trsengal. " Maaf yah! Ayumi kesiangan! "

" Tidak apa Ayumi-chan, kita juga masih belum terlambat. "

" Maaf ya Mitsuhiko-kun, semuanya. Alarm Ayumi mati dan kalau saja Okaa-san tidak membangunkan Ayumi, Ayumi pasti masih tidur. "

" Yosh! Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat! " Ucap Genta bersemangat.

Ai menarik tas Shinichi agar ia sedikit menghentikan langkahnya dan berjalan di sampingnya. " Ada apa sih Haibara? "

" Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku barusan. "

" Memangnya barusan kau menanyakan apa? "

Shinichi membuka ponselnya lagi dan dia tertawa geli dan membuat Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, dan Genta juga berbalik menatapnya.

" Apa yang lucu Conan? " Tanya Genta.

" Tidak bukan apa-apa! Ayo cepat jalannya kita bisa terlambat. "

" Huh dasar Conan. Kalau ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan bagi-bagi dong. "

Shinichi kembali memasang wajah bosannya. " Aku hanya membaca cerita lucu di artikel. Tidak terlalu menarik, kurasa kalian juga tidak akan suka. " Shinichi kembali memasukkan ponselnya. " Sudahlah ayo! "

Ai menghimpit Shinichi. " Aku tau itu bukan cerita lucu di artikel. Dan aku bukan anak kecil yang bisa kau bodohi! " Shinichi memasang tampang idiotnya.

" Mengapa kau begitu penasaran? "

" Entahlah? Aku memiliki perasaan buruk untuk itu. " Aura tidak mengenakkan melingkupi Ai saat ia mendelik kearah Shinichi. " Kau tidak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu kan? Atau jangan-jangan kau sedang membicarakan aku dengan seseorang. "

Shinichi bergidik. " Darimana kau tau? "

" Apa?! Jadi benar, kau sedang membicarakan ku! "

" Tidak bukan! Tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Pesan itu dari Ryou-san. "

" Oh pantas saja! " Ai melipat kedua tangannya di dada. " Awas yah kalau kau sampai mengatakan yang tidak-tidak tentang ku padanya. "

" Aku juga tidak tertarik. " Ai kembali mendelik pada Shinichi. " Ryou-san meminta ku mengatakan padamu, untuk tidak membuat obat itu. Ryou-san benar-benar khawatir kalau kau akan membuat obat itu untuknya. " Ai yang sebelumnya memasang wajah malasnya kini malah tertawa.

" Ai-chan tertawa. " Bisik Ayumi pada Mitsuhiko dan Genta.

Mereka pun berhenti dan berbalik untuk yang kedua kalinya, menatap Shinichi dan Ai penasaran. " Sebenarnya apasih yang sedang kalian bicarakan dan tertawakan? " Tanya Mitsuhiko.

" Bukan apa-apa Tsuburaya-kun. Hanya cerita lucu di artikel yang tidak terlalu menarik. " Ai masih tersenyum.

" Aku jadi penasaran cerita seperti apa yang ada di artikel itu? " Sahut Genta.

" Ayumi juga penasaran. "

" Sungguh bukan apa-apa. Ayo kita akan terlambat. " Ai menarik lengan Ayumi di ikuti oleh Mitsuhiko dan Genta, Shinichi hanya menatap mereka dengan tampang idiotnya lagi.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut _brunette_ panjang berombak, sekali lagi menggebrak meja kantor polisi di depannya. Ia ditahan karena membuat dua orang pria masuk rumah sakit. Iris _hazelnut_ yang hampir selaras dengan _brunette hair_ nya berkilat penuh keyakinan. Ia menaruh lengannya yang di borgol diatas meja dengan cukup keras.

" Sudah ku bilang, kalau aku ini korban! " Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya yang di poles oleh lipstick berwarna hitam. " Dengar yah ibu polwan! Mereka itu mencoba untuk bersikap kurang ajar pada ku. Jelas saja aku melakukan pembelaan diri. "

" Tapi kau tidak seharusnya membuat mereka sampai babak belur dan tidak sadarkan diri sampai dilarikan ke rumah sakit begitu. " Gadis itu melengos. " Dan alasan ku menahan mu bukan hanya itu. Aku masih menahan mu disini karena kau tidak memiliki kartu identitas. Ketara sekali kalau kau bukan orang Jepang. Kau juga tidak memiliki passport dan visa. " Gadis itu memutar bola matanya.

" Aku bukannya tidak memiliki kartu identitas, passport dan visa. Tapi semua itu ada di koper yang dibawa oleh kakak ku! "

Gadis itu hendak berdiri tapi polwan yang sekarang berdiri di belakang gadis itu menahan pundaknya agar gadis itu tetap duduk. " Duduk saja dengan santai. "

" Kau menyebalkan sekali ibu polwan! " Cibir gadis itu.

" Aku ini masih muda tau! Jangan panggil aku ibu-ibu_- " Polwan itu mencengkram pundak gadis itu.

" Aw! Itu sakit ibu polwan! Aku bisa menuntut mu dengan tuduhan menganiaya tahanan yang tidak bersalah! "

" Sudah ku bilang jangan panggil aku ibu-ibu! " Tanduk seakan keluar dari kepala polwan itu yang sekarang duduk di depan gadis itu.

Gadis itu bergidik ngeri. " _Okay! Okay!_ tante polwan! "

" Aku juga bukan tante-tante T_T " Air mata mengalir deras di kedua pipi polwan itu.

Gadis itu memutar kedua bola matanya. " Huh! _Allright! Allright!_ Kakak polwan yang cantik! Bisa kah kau tolong mengambilkan ponsel di saku jeans ku? " Polwan itu mengangkat wajahnya pada gadis itu. " Aku ingin menelepon teman ku yang berada di Jepang. Aku yakin dia bisa membantuku. "

" Mengapa kau tidak menghubungi kakak mu saja? " Polwan itu berdiri dan mengahmpiri gadis itu dan merogoh saku jeansnya.

" Kakak ku yang ceroboh itu lupa membawa ponselnya. " Polwan itu memberikan ponselnya pada gadis itu.

Gadis itu mengetik pesan teks dengan cepat yang membuat polwan itu membelalakkan matanya. Ia menghela napasnya lega dan menaruh ponselnya diatas meja. Beberapa detik kemudian ponselnya berdering.

" Akhirnya! " Gadis itu segera mengangkat teleponnya. " KENZO-KUNNNN! HUAAA! " Polwan itu mengerutkan dahinya melirik gadis itu.

" Tolong akuuu Kenzooo! Hiks! Aku di tahan di kantor polisi! Aku berpisah dengan Kai dan sekarang aku tidak tau dia dimana? Hiks! " Teman yang di telepon oleh gadis itu ternyata adalah Ryou Kenzo.

" Tante polwan yang menahan ku mengira aku penjahat! Dia mengancam akan mengusirku dari Jepang karena aku tidak punya kartu identitas, passport juga visa! Hiks! " _Ryou di sebrang sana berusaha menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya._ " Padahal.. Padahal.. Hiks! Semua itu ada di koper yang di bawa oleh Kai! Tas dan dompet ku juga ada bersama Kai! Tapi tante polwan itu tidak percaya pada ku! Huaa! "

 _" Er Rys! Bisakah kau tenang dan mengecilkan suara mu sedikit? " Sahut Ryou di sebrang sana._

" Pokoknya.. Pokoknya.. Kau harus cepat datang kesini! Aku takut Kenzooo! Huaa! "

 _Ryou menjauhkan lagi ponsel dari telinganya. " Aku segera kesana, Okay? Tenangkan dirimu! "_

" _Okay!_ Hiks! _I'll be wait_! _Be quick_ Kenzo! Hiks! "

 _" Yeah I'll be right there as soon as possible! "_

Beep!

Gadis bernama Rys itu tersenyum lebar ke arah polwan itu.

" Sepertinya kau berbakat jadi seorang aktris opera sabun. " Sindir si polwan.

" Thankyou! Tapi aku tidak tertarik menjadi seorang _super star!_ "

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hiiiiiiiiii**

 **Long time no see :')**

 **Adia berharap bisa update rutin tapi ternyata sulit banget yah *sigh!**

 **Kesibukan Adia di dunia nyata, benar-benar membuat Adia tidak punya waktu banyak meluangkan waktu untuk menulis. Karena Adia di dunia nyata juga disibukkan untuk menulis cerita-cerita lain untuk sederetan tugas kampus (entah itu script short movie, talkshow, membuat cerpen, atau sekedar meresensi novel dan film) Terlebih lagi di semester depan Adia sudah memulai praktika terpadu, Adia di tuntut membuat konsep cerita yang lebih mendalam untuk short movie tugas praktika. Anyway penulisan script dan novel atau ff itu sangat berbeda yah.. hmm-_- ketara sekali di chapter ini Adia justru lebih banyak menggunakan dialog ketimbang paragraf panjang. Adia sekali lagi minta maaf, kalau Chapter ini tidak bisa memuaskan readers sekalian :(**

 **Ah yah.. terima kasih yang sudah mengirimkan pm, favorite, follow dan review untuk LVEBEN!**

 **Adia sangat menghargainya!**

* * *

 **A &Q**

 **Hi Betelgeuse Bellatrix ^^ OOT! Adia suka bangett sama Bella btw hehe.. She's the one of my fave villains in HP!**

 **Ryou Kenzo garysue? Hmmmm untuk Adia, nobodys perfect! Di dunia ini atau pun di dunia fanfic ^^ Karena LVEBEN juga baru berjalan 2 chapter-_- rasanya masih belum bisa menyatakan kalau Ryou Kenzo itu garysue..**

 **.**

 **Hi Guest ^^**

 **Trimz sudah mau mengikuti LVEBEN..**

* * *

 **Ps: Cek my story yah.. Adia mempublish cerita baru! Cerita berjudul "The Another Nana" ini kental dengan dramanya. Untuk readers yang suka dengan cerita percintaan yang di bumbui dengan musik. "The Another Nana" dirasa sangat pas!**

* * *

 **.**

 **-REVIEW PLEASEEE-**

 **.**


	3. Chapter 3

**La Vie en Blanch et Noir**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed all belong to Aoyama Ghoso**

 **Canon Modified & OC**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

Seorang laki-laki berkacamata, bertubuh tegap —Shuichi Akai— yang sekarang ini tengah menyamar sebagai seorang mahasiswa, bernama Subaru Okiya sedang berada di pusat keramaian kota Tokyo. Ia keluar rumah untuk membeli bahan keperluan sehari-harinya. Setelah insiden yang membuat apartemen yang di tempatinya terbakar, ia di izinkan untuk bisa tinggal di rumah milik keluarga Kudo. Beruntung karena dia juga tidak diharuskan membayar uang sewa bulanan.

Keberuntungannya juga tidak habis disitu. Dengan tinggal disana, ia jadi bisa lebih dekat dengan Sherry, yang sekarang ini lebih sering di panggilnya dengan Ai-chan atau _princess._

Gadis itu memiliki nasib yang sama dengan Shinichi Kudo. Tapi tidak seperti Kudo yang di cekoki obat ajaib itu secara paksa, oleh organisasi tempat ia pernah bernaung dulu sebagai mata-mata. Ironisnya gadis itu meminum sendiri obat ajaib yang dibuatnya. Berharap ajal akan menjemputnya, namun tubuhnya malah menyusut menjadi seorang anak kelas 1 SD.

Entah bagaimana Shuichi seakan merasa bertanggung jawab akan tindakan gadis itu. Bagaimana tidak? Gadis itu berencana bunuh diri setelah mengetahui kakaknya tersayang telah tiada. Gadis itu merasa kalau hidupnya sudah tidak ada artinya lagi. Shuichi merasa bersalah akan hal itu, karena kalau saja dulu saat masih bergabung dengan organisasi sialan itu ia bisa meyakinkan Akemi Miyano _—kakak gadis itu yang juga merupakan kekasihnya—_ untuk mau ikut pergi bersamanya. Semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Mereka bisa saja pergi ke luar negeri dan mengganti identitas mereka.

Tetapi sekarang, semuanya sudah terlambat. Shuichi juga tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk bisa memutar balikkan waktu. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menyesalinya. Maka dari itu, dengan melindungi adik dari wanita yang sangat dicintainya serta membalaskan dendamnya pada organisasi sialan itu. Shuichi berharap dengan semua itu dapat menebus penyesalan yang dirasakannya.

Shuichi memberikan senyum ramahnya pada pelayan wanita di toko roti itu, saat ia mengambil uang kembalian yang di bayarkannya. Ia segera melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju pintu keluar, namun langkahnya terhenti. Seorang pria tengah berdiri tepat di pintu keluar toko roti itu dan menghalangi jalannya.

Pria itu mengenakan _Leather Jacket_ berwana putih tanpa lengan sehinngga memperlihatkan lengannya yang cukup kekar dan berotot. Potongan rambut model _fringe_ nya juga membuatnya terlihat sedikit gahar, ditambah dengan luka pada pelipis sebelah kirinya yang memanjang sampai memotong sebagian alisnya. Pria itu juga membawa _hard case guitar_ di punggungnya. Tapi Shuichi saat itu justru berusaha untuk menahan tawanya. Karena pria yang tadinya terlihat gahar itu tengah menarik-narik koper berwarna pink dengan motif Hello Kitty, yang entah bagaimana rodanya bisa tersangkut di depan pintu masuk toko roti itu.

Pria itu berusaha menariknya lagi dengan sekuat tenaga, sampai akhirnya ia jatuh terduduk menjungkang kebelakang.

Shuichi sekali lagi berusaha menahan tawanya.

Shuichi mendengar pria itu merutuki koper pink bermotif Hello Kitty itu dengan umpatan berbahasa inggris. Sehingga Shuichi meyakini kalau pria itu bukanlah seorang _Japanese._ Pria itu mungkin seorang turis yang sedang berlibur ke Jepang, di lihat dari koper besar yang dibawanya.

Shuichi berdehem pelan. " _Can I help you? "_ Pria itu menoleh ke arahnya

" _Everything is fine. "_ Pria itu berdiri menepuk celana jeans hitamnya untuk dibersihkan. " _Sorry for standing in your way. "_

Shuichi hanya tersenyum dan pria itu bergeser ke pinggir, untuk mempersilahkannya lewat. Perasaan aneh muncul saat Shuichi berjalan melewati pria itu. Shuichi menoleh lagi pada pria itu, saat pintu toko roti di belakangnya telah menutup. Shuichi merasakan aura yang tidak biasa pada pria itu, yang membuatnya yakin kalau pria itu bukan sekedar seorang turis yang sedang berlibur di Jepang. Namun Shuichi memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Siapapun pria itu bukanlah urusannya. Ia pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil _sport_ volkswagen berwarna merah, berhenti tepat di depan kantor polisi. Mobil itu terparkir sempurna secara parallel, diantara mobil patroli mini dan mobil sedan patroli. Pintu mobil itu membuka secara vertikal keatas, memunculkan semburat _messy blonde hair_ sang pemilik mobil, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Ryou Kenzo. Ia keluar dengan terburu-buru dan bergegas masuk kedalam kantor polisi itu.

Matanya memandang ke seluruh penjuru ruangan dalam kantor polisi itu. Tapi ia tidak menemukan orang yang di carinya. Dalam ruangan itu hanya ada dua orang polisi laki-laki, yang satu diantaranya tengah tertidur pulas di mejanya dan satunya lagi tengah berdiri di depan lemari kaca yang berisi banyak berkas dan file. Lalu di ujung ruangan ada seorang polwan dan gadis berambut _brunette_ panjang berombak yang sedang duduk saling berhadap-hadapan.

Seorang polisi laki-laki yang sedang berdiri di depan lemari kaca, menoleh kearah Ryou dan berjalan menghampirinya.

" Ada yang bisa saya bantu? " Ucap polisi itu.

" Maaf aku sedang mencari teman ku. Dia menghubungi ku dan mengatakan kalau ia di tahan di kantor polisi ini, karena sebuah kesalahpahaman. " Jelas Ryou.

" Apa teman mu seorang gadis? "

" Ya. " Ryou menganggukkan kepalanya. " Dia seorang gadis berpakaian sedikit nyentrik dengan rambut _pixie cut_ berwarna biru-keabuan. "

" Tidak ada gadis seperti yang kau katakan itu disini. Satu-satunya gadis yang ada disini, yang sedang kami tahan adalah gadis itu. " Tunjuk polisi itu ke meja di sudut ruangan.

Ryou menolehkan kepalanya pada gadis berambut _brunette_ itu, ia melihatnya dengan mengerutkan dahi.

" Terima kasih. " Ryou tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Melangkahkan kakinya ke meja di sudut ruangan, Ryou menyentuh pundak gadis berambut _brunette_ itu.

" Crystal? " Tegurnya.

" Kenzo! " Gadis berambut _brunette_ yang di panggil Crystal itu segera bangkit dari duduknya dan mengahambur kearah Ryou.

" _Huft! Where have you been? Why you gotta be sooo long!_ " Ryou memandangnya dengan heran.

Gadis itu balik menatap Ryou dengan mengernyit. Ia memetik jarinya di depan wajah Ryou. " _Hellooo Kenzo! What the hell is going on with you?_ "

Ryou terkesiap. " _What? No.. I mean yeah what the hell is going on with you?_ "

" _And what kind of outfit is this?_ " Ryou menatap Crystal dari ujung kaki sampai ke ujung kepala.

Crystal mengenakan _white tanktop_ , celana jeans hitam dengan _peep-toe boots_ dan _locked necklace Jillian Dempsey_ menggantung di lehernya.

" _You're such an emo, member of punk rock band!_ " Ryou mendengus dan tertawa. " Kau sehat kan Rys? " Menempatkan telapak tangannya pada dahi Crystal.

" Tentu saja aku sehat. " Crystal menyingkirkan tangan Ryou dari dahinya.

" Dimana Kai? "

" Aku tidak tau dia dimana. Kami terpisah dan sih pelupa itu meninggalkan ponselnya di Bradford. Jadi aku tidak bisa menghubunginya untuk mengetahui dimana dia sekarang. "

" Dia meninggalkan ponselnya dimana? "

" Kai meninggalkan ponselnya di rumahnya, di Bradford! "

" Di Bradford? _Bradford City in Britain?_ " Ryou mendengus lagi tak percaya.

" Yeah kau pikir dimana lagi? "

" Kau sedang tidak becanda kan? " Ryou menggelengkan kepalanya. " Tunggu— Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini? Disini.. maksud ku di Tokyo. "

" _Long story Kenzo!_ Yang lebih penting sekarang, kau harus membantu ku keluar dari sini. " Crystal dan Ryou melirik kearah polwan yang masih duduk itu.

" Kalian sudah selesai dengan drama opera sabun itu? " Ucap polwan itu menatap mereka dengan tatapan bosan.

Ryou dan Crystal saling lirik satu sama lain. Lalu melirik kepada polwan itu yang kini tengah menyangga kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan.

" Er ibu polwan—

Sela polwan itu cepat. " Aku bukan ibu-ibu_- "

" Yah maaf tante pol—

" Dan jangan panggil aku tante T_T " Polwan itu kini terlihat frustasi.

Crystal menarik kerah kemeja hitam Ryou agar ia menunduk.

" Apa? "

Crystal berbisik di telinga Ryou. " Kau harus memanggilnya kakak polwan yang cantik. " Ryou segera menoleh kearah Crystal dengan menautkan kedua alisnya.

" Maafkan aku. Kakak polwan yang cantik. " Ryou berusaha memberikan senyum manisnya. Senyum manis yang bisa meluluhkan hati jutaan wanita di luar sana.

Polwan itu menegakkan duduknya tersenyum pada Ryou. " Ah jika di perhatikan ternyata kau sangat tampan! "

" Terimakas—

" Tapi kau tetap sama menyebalkannya, dengan gadis preman itu! " Tunjuk polwan itu dan Crystal membuang mukanya.

" Kakak polwan, gadis preman menyebalkan ini adalah teman ku. " Ryou merengkuh pundak Crystal menuntunnya untuk duduk di kursi. " Gadis preman ini bukanlah penjahat. Dia gadis yang baik dan bahkan masihlah sangat manja. Ia juga masih suka merengek kepada kedua orang tuanya. " Crystal menoleh ke arah Ryou yang masih mematri senyum di wajahnya. Ryou meremas pundak Crystal sebagai isyarat untuknya, agar ia menatap lagi lurus kedepan kepada si polwan. " Seorang penjahat yang manja haha— Lucu sekali bukan? Er teman ku ini sedang liburan di Jepang bersama te—

" Kakak ku tersayang. " Sela Crystal.

" Yeah kakaknya tersayang. Jadi kakak polwan, aku bisa memastikan padamu kalau teman ku ini adalah gadis baik-baik. " Ryou mengeluarkan dompet dari saku _White short_ nya. Mengeluarkan _ID card-_ nya " Er ini ID-ku, mungkin itu bisa menjamin teman ku untuk sementara. Tentang ID card, passport dan juga visa milik teman ku ini, mungkin itu bisa menyusul. Kami akan segera kembali kesini dan memberikannya pada mu. "

Polwan itu mengambil _ID-card_ milik Ryou. " Ya kau bisa menggunakan ini sebagai jaminan. "

Ryou dan Crystal tersenyum senang kepada polwan itu.

" Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa melepaskan teman mu. " Senyum hilang dari wajah mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat pertama SMA Teitan hampir saja usai. Sementara Ran masih melamun di tempat duduknya. Ia sedang memikirkan Shinichi yang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak ada kabar. Email dan pesan teks yang di kirimkannya juga tidak satu pun mendapat balasan. Entah apa yang sedang di kerjakan oleh maniak Holmes itu diluar sana. Ran hanya bisa berharap dimana pun Shinichi berada dan apapun yang sedang di kerjakannya, semoga ia akan selalu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Ran menghela napasnya dalam dan menutup ponselnya. Pintu kelas menggeser terbuka. Sonoko dan Sera yang baru saja kembali dari kafetaria segera menghampiri Ran.

" Hei Ran! " Suara Sonoko terdengar bersemangat. " Akhirnya kita bisa menyaksikannya Ran! Menyaksikannya secara langusng! "

Ran menaikkan sebelah alisnya. " Aku antusias sekali! Hari sabtu pukul 15:00 PM! " Ran masih terlihat bingung dan sulit mencerna apa yang sedang di bicarakan oleh Sonoko.

" Sonoko sedang membicarakan _Wonderful of Magic_ yang sedang ramai di perbincangkan itu. " Jelas Sera.

" Ada apa dengan acara itu? "

" Aku mendapat tiket untuk kita bisa menonton acara itu secara _Live!_ " Keantusiasan belum hilang dari wajahnya. " Aku mempunyai 10 tiket gratis, jadi kita semua bisa menontonnya bersama! "

Ran juga ikut terlihat antusias. " Sungguh? "

" Ya hebat bukan? Jadi aku ingin mengajak mu dan Sera-chan. Kau juga boleh mengajak suami mu itu. " Sonoko mengedipkan matanya.

Ran terlihat murung. " Kalau Shinichi, aku tidak yakin. Karena sudah beberapa hari ini, ia juga belum menghubungi dan membalas pesan ku! "

" Huhh dasar sih detektif otaku itu! " Sonoko terlihat jengkel. " Oh iya Ran, ajak juga ayah mu kalau dia tidak keberatan. Kalau ayahmu ikut, dia kan juga bisa sekalian mengantar kita. "

" Kalau ayahku ikut, berarti kau juga harus mengajak Conan-kun. Karena aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya sendirian dirumah. "

" Ide bagus! Aku akan senang kalau Conan-kun juga ikut. " Sera tersenyum manis memperlihatkan gigi taringnya.

Sonoko memasang wajah idiotnya. " Haha anak nakal itu yah. Baiklah tidak apa. "

" Kalau begitu, aku akan bilang pada ayah dan Conan nanti. Pasti akan seru sekali! "

Sonoko terlihat berpikir. " Ah! Aku hampir lupa! Aku juga akan mengajak Kenzo-kun!

" Benar juga! Selagi dia masih di Tokyo. "

" Yeah aku akan menghubunginya nanti. "

" Er kalau aku boleh tau, siapa orang yang kau panggil Kenzo itu? " Tanya Sera.

" Oh iya, kau belum tau ya Sera-chan? Namanya Ryou Kenzo, dia itu teman kami sewaktu kecil. Dia satu tahun diatas kita. Karena pekerjaan orang tuanya, dia terpaksa harus pindah dan tinggal di Amerika untuk beberapa lama. Kemudian ia menetap di London. Dan sekarang ini dia kembali untuk berlibur di Tokyo" Jawab Ran.

" Oh jadi begitu. "

" Benar-benar! Dan kau tau Sera-chan, dia adalah pemuda yang sangat tampan! " Sonoko mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan foto Ryou. " Lihat! Tampan kan? "

" Heh? Darimana kau mendapatkan foto itu Sonoko? "

Sonoko tertawa kecil. " Aku mengambilnya secara diam-diam di kafe kemarin. "

" Sepertinya dia tipikal pria yang senang menjaga penampilan yah? "

" Sejak kecil pun, Ryou-san memang sudah sering mengenakan pakain formil dan kasual seperti itu. "

Sonoko masih memandangi foto Ryou di ponselnya. " Kalau di ingat-ingat lagi, kau benar juga Ran! Tapi bagi ku, seperti apapun pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Kenzo-kun, ia pasti akan selalu terlihat tampan. "

" Dasar Sonoko! Bagaimana dengan Makoto-san? "

" Hehe itu hal yang berbeda. "

" Aku jadi penasaran untuk bertemu teman kalian itu. Apakah dia orang yang baik? "

" Ryou-san adalah orang yang baik dan juga ramah. "

" Bahkan mungkin sangat baik! " Sonoko merangkul bahu Sera. " Dan aku yakin kau akan jatuh cinta padanya saat kau melihat senyumnya. "

" Omong-omong Sonoko, kau kan mempunyai 10 tiket, bagaimana dengan 4 tiket sisanya? " Tanya Ran.

" Kau benar juga Ran. Makoto masih sibuk dengan turnamennya. Orang tua ku mana mungkin mereka mau ikut_- "

" Bagaimana kalau kau mengajak teman-temannya Conan-kun? " Usul Sera.

" Benar juga! " Jawab Ran setuju.

Sonoko masih terlihat berpikir. " Anak-anak nakal itu yah_- "

" Tidak apalah Sonoko, aku yakin mereka akan senang. "

" Yang dikatakan Ran benar. Lagi pula tiket yang tersisa kan ada 4 dan mereka juga berempat. Jadi pas sekali! " Kata Sera lagi.

" Yeah baiklah~ "

.

.

.

" Mengapa kau tidak bisa membebaskannya? Apa kau tidak percaya pada kami? " Ryou melirik Crystal yang tengah berusaha menahan kekesalannya.

" Bukan karena itu. Tapi karena teman mu terlibat dalam masalah yang jauh lebih besar. Teman mu telah membuat dua orang pria babak belur sampai harus di larikan kerumah sakit. "

" Apa? " Ryou menatap Crystal.

" Um itu— Yeah aku memang melakukannya. " Crystal mengatakannya tanpa berani menatap Ryou.

" Kau tidak mengatakannya padaku saat di telepon tadi. Dan Rys? Astaga! Apa yang kau lakukan pada kedua pria itu? Sampai mereka harus di larikan ke rumah sakit? "

Crystal menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. " Kau tau, aku hanya melakukan _Revers, Foutte, Chasse, Upercut, Crochet—_

" _Okay_ cukup Rys. Kau mengatakannya dengan begitu sangat mudah. " Ryou menyela perkataan Crystal yang tengah berbicara sambil menghitung dengan jarinya.

" Aku melakukannya bukan tanpa alasan. Pria itu mencoba untuk bersikap kurang ajar pada ku dan pria yang satunya, dia berusaha mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan dengan mencoba mencuri ponsel ku! "

Ryou menghela napasnya dalam. " Kakak polwan, kau dengar sendiri kan? Semua itu hanya kesalahpahaman. Lagi pula teman ku yang berada dalam keadaan tidak menguntungkan disini. "

" Kau benar tapi—

" Kakak polwan. " Sela Ryou. " Aku rasa kita bisa menyelesaikan ini dengan cara kekeluargaan. Mari kita berandai. Bagaimana jika kondisinya seperti ini, teman ku tidak bisa membela diri dan dia menjadi korban pelecehan? " Polwan itu terlihat berpikir.

" Semua yang dikatakan Kenzo benar! " Crystal mengatakannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. " Aku ingin menuntut keadilan untuk diriku sendiri! Aku pun tidak sanggup membayangkan kalau saja hal itu terjadi pada ku, itu.. itu sungguh.. hiks! " Crystal menarik ujung kemeja hitam Ryou dan menangis sesenggukan.

" Rys hentikan itu! " Protes Ryou saat Crystal hendak mejadikan kemejanya sebagai lap. Ryou mengeluarkan saputangan dari sakunya dan memberikannya pada Crystal.

" Jadi kakak polwan. Begini saja, bagaimana kalau kami akan bertanggung jawab dengan menanggung semua biaya mereka selama di rumah sakit. "

" Apa? Tidak Kenzo! Mereka pantas mendapatkan itu! " Crystal mengangkat wajahnya dari saputangan.

" _Hush_ Rys! Jadi bagaimana kakak polwan? "

" Baiklah kalau begitu. " Ryou menghembuskan napasnya lega. " Tapi sebelum kau pergi kau harus mengisi _form_ ini terlebih dahulu gadis preman. "

" Dan kau juga harus membuka borgol di tanganku ini. " Rys menyodorkan kedua tangannya yang masih diborgol. " Bagaimana aku bisa mengisi _form_ itu, jika tanganku masih di borgol seperti ini. "

" Yeah~ Yeah~ "

.

.

.

Di SD Teitan.

Sudah waktunya jam istirahat kedua dan masuk jam makan siang. Sebelumnya Ai Haibara baru saja selesai kelas olahraga. Dari semua mata pelajaran yang ada, ia tidak menyukai yang namanya olahraga. Ai lebih memilih mengerjakan soal sulit seperti rumus matematika dan fisika. Hal-hal semacam itu. Tapi tentunya di kelas 1 SD belum ada pelajaran seperti itu. Ia harus sangat bersabar belajar menghitung 1 + 1 = 2.

Yeah— Membosankan memang. Habis mau bagaimana lagi? Dirinya memang terjebak di tubuh anak kelas 1 SD. Dikarenakan obat yang dibuatnya sendiri. Jadi mau tidak mau dia harus melakukannya. Menjalani kesehariannya sebagai anak kelas 1 SD bernama Ai Haibara.

Ai menghela napasnya.

" Ai-chan! " Panggil Ayumi dari kejauhan.

Ayumi dengan semangat berlari ke arahnya dengan membawa bento makan siang.

" Ayo kita makan bersama. " Ayumi duduk di sampingnya di bangku panjang taman sekolah. Tepat dibawah pohon yang rindang.

Ai melirik Ayumi membuka bentonya yang sudah di tata sedemikian mungkin agar terlihat cantik. Nasinya di buat berbentuk bulat dengan _Tamagoyaki_ melingkar di sekelilingnya. Sehingga bentuknya terlihat seperti matahari. Di tengah nasi terdapat sosis yang di tata membentuk seperti wajah, ada mata, hidung, dan mulut. Di _set_ sebelah kiri ada sayuran dan juga _karage chicken._

 _Manis sekali._

" Ai-chan kau bawa apa? " Tanya Ayumi.

Ai membuka kotak bentonya. " Aku hanya membawa _spaghetti_ , yang ku buat sendiri. "

" Sugoi Ai-chan! Kau bisa membuatnya sendiri? " Ayumi menatapnya dengan mata berbinar.

" Yeah sebenarnya tidak terlalu sulit. "

" Ai-chan mau kan mengajari Ayumi? "

" Mengajari membuat _spaghetti?_ " Ayumi menganggukkan kepalanya. " Tidak masalah kalau hanya membuat _spaghetti._ "

" Benarkah? Terimakasih Ai-Chan! "

Ai hanya tersenyum, sementara Ayumi menyuap lagi bentonya. Beberapa anak juga sedang memakan bento mereka di bangku yang lain. Ada juga yang bermain kejar-kejaran. Mereka terlihat senang.

Kalau di ingat-ingat lagi. Waktu ia masih SD dan bersekolah di Amerika. Tentunya sebagai dirinya sendiri, Shiho Miyano. Dulu ia hanya makan seorang diri. Ia selalu menjauh dari orang sekitarnya. Beberapa temannya dulu bahkan menganggap dirinya sebagai anak yang aneh. Satu-satunya teman yang menemaninya makan hanyalah seekor kucing penunggu kafetaria. Kucing kecil yang lucu berwarna hitam-putih.

Pernah juga ada seorang anak laki-laki, yang sepertinya anak baru dan belum mengetahui dirinya yang di cap sebagai anak aneh. Anak laki-laki itu berniat baik untuk menemaninya makan siang bersama. Tapi saat itu ia malah pergi dan meninggalkan anak laki-laki itu tanpa berkata apapun. Semua itu terpaksa dilakukannya. Karena ia tidak mau mereka terlibat dalam bahaya. Sejak kecil ia pun sudah hidup bersama bayang-bayang organisasi. Semua biaya sekolahnya sampai ia menjadi ilmuwan sampai sekarang pun di tanggung oleh organisasi.

Haruskah ia berterima kasih untuk itu? Dari kebaikan yang organisasi berikan padanya. Banyak juga keburukan yang dirasakannya. Dan yang paling menyesakkan dan menyedihkan adalah, mereka organisasi dengan teganya membunuh orang tua dan kakaknya sendiri. Ia dibiarkan hidup sebatang kara. Perbuatan yang sungguh tidak bisa ia maafkan.

Ai tanpa sadar mencengkram sumpitnya.

" Ada apa Ai-chan? " Tanya Ayumi menyadarkannya.

" Tidak apa-apa. " Ai memaksakan senyum di wajahnya. " Omong-omong aku senang bisa makan siang bersama mu Yoshida-san. " Senyumnya kali ini dengan tulus.

.

.

.

Crystal merangkul lengan Ryou, saat mereka berpamitan dengan semua orang yang ada dalam kantor polisi. Sesampainya mereka di luar, Crystal segera melepaskan rangkulannya. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku jeans hitamnya. Berjalan tegak dengan wajah terangkat. Wajah polos dan manis anak manjanya seketika hilang. Dan digantikan dengan tatapan bosan dan dingin.

Crystal menyentuh mobil Ryou dengan telunjukanya yang menimbulkan decitan kesat.

" Mainan baru huh? " Komentarnya.

" _Girls love it! "_ Crystal hanya tersenyum sinis. Membuka pintu mobil itu keatas, ia segera masuk dan duduk manis di dalamnya.

" _Be quick Kenzo! "_ Perintahnya dengan wajah _bossy_.

Ryou mengemudikan mobilnya dengan santai. Kaca mobilnya dibiarkan terbuka, _sunglasses_ bertengger di hidungnya. Di putarnya musik bergenre Indie/Rock Metal, dinyanyikan dan diputarnya keras-keras.

.

 _I've lied to you_

 _The same way that I always do_

 _This is the last smile_

 _That I'll fake for the sake of being with you_

 _._

 _(Everything falls apart_

 _Even the people who never frown_

 _Eventually break down)_

 _The sacrifice of hiding in a lie_

 _(Everything has to end_

 _You'll soon find we're out of time left_

 _To watch it all unwind)_

 _The sacrifice is never knowing_

 _…_

Crystal masih terlihat _cool_ dikursinya. Ia juga terlihat menikmati lagu itu.

" Jadi apa yang kau lakukan di Jepang? " Tanya Ryou.

" _To the point sekali_ Kenzo! " Jawab Crystal lalu menghapus lipstick hitam di bibirnya.

Ryou hanya meliriknya sebentar lalu fokus kembali pada jalan dan lagu yang di putarnya.

...

 _Why I never walked away_

 _Why I played myself this way_

 _Now I see you're testing me pushes me away_

 _(2x)_

 _._

 _I've tried like you_

 _To do everything you wanted too_

 _This is the last time_

 _I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you_

…

" Aku tidak suka rambut panjang. " Ryou melirik Crystal lagi. " Bisa kau tutup kacanya sebentar? "

Crystal menarik _brunette hair_ -nya yang bergelombang terlepas dari kepalanya. Lalu membuka kontak lens _hazelnut_ -nya.

" _This is really not me! "_ Katanya lalu menaruh kontak lens itu di dalam wig, melemparnya ke _dashboard_.

Crystal melihat dirinya di cermin, menatap iris biru _moonlight_ nya, merapikan _Pixie grayish-blue hair_ nya.

" Memang lebih nyaman menjadi diri sendiri. " Senyumnya lalu menaruh perhatiannya pada Ryou. " Mami Yui yang meminta kami untuk datang. "

Ryou menginjak remnya secara mendadak.

" Hey! Hati-hati! Kau bisa membuat kita celaka! " Protes Crystal memutar kedua bola matanya.

" Kenapa ia menyuruh kalian datang kesini? "

" Mungkin ia takut anaknya yang manja mati saat menjalankan misi. " Ryou menatapnya bosan.

" Sialnya aku harus berurusan dengan satu lagi gadis dingin yang menyebalkan. " Crystal menaikkan sebelah alisnya. " Kau tau? The Golden Key itu adalah gadis yang sama dingin dan menyebalkannya seperti dirimu. "

Crystal mendengus. " Jadi kau sudah bertemu denganya. Syukurlah dia bukan seperti gadis-gadis idiot _fangirling_ mu itu. "

" Jadi, dimana Kai? "

" Kai memang ceroboh tapi dia tidak bodoh. Mungkin dia sudah berada di apartemen mu dan sedang menungu kita disana. " Ryou kembali mengemudikan mobilnya. " Karena sebelum kami terpisah, kami memang sudah berencana untuk segera menuju kesana. "

" Baiklah. Apa kau lapar? Kita bisa mampir dulu ke suatu tempat untuk membeli sesuatu. "

" Kau memang selalu perhatian ya. " Senyumnya menyebalkan. " Tidak terima kasih. Aku hanya lelah dan butuh memanjakan diriku dengan berendam dan mungkin spa. "

" Yeah ada spa di apartment ku. Pelayanannya juga cukup baik. "

Ryou mempercepat laju mobilnya.

.

.

.

Shinichi baru saja pulang. Ia menaiki tangga dengan wajah lesu. Lagi setiap harinya ia harus menjalani kesehariannya sebagai Conan Edogawa.

 _Entah sampai kapan?_

" Tadaima! " Ucapnya.

" Okaeri! " Terdengar suara Ran dari kejauhan menyambut kepulangannya.

Saat ia masuk kedalam, ada Sonoko dan Sera disana. Sonoko menatapnya dengan wajah menyebalkan.

" Haha! Anak nakal sudah pulang rupanya. " Shinichi hanya memaksakan tawanya dengan bosan.

 _Sonoko sialan!_

Kogoro Mouri sedang bersemangat melihat acara sebuah _Talk Show,_ dimana ada Yoko Okino yang menjadi bintang tamunya. Saking semangatnya Kogoro sampai menari dengan kaleng bir di tangannya yang sampai tumpah ke bajunya dan juga ke lantai.

 _" Dasar O-chan_- "_ Gerutu Shinichi dalam hati.

" Conan-kun kau terlihat lesu? " Tanya Sera.

" Hanya sedikit lelah, karena kami baru saja di kejar-kejar anjing karena ulah Genta. "

 _Haha! Benar sekali! Gara-gara Genta yang menendang kaleng bekas sembarangan dan tanpa sengaja mengenai seekor anjing di jalan._

" Hahah! " Tawa Sonoko menyebalkan. " Itu karena kalian anak-anak nakal. " Shinichi hanya memaksakan tawa dengan wajah bosannya lagi.

Ran datang membawa jus jeruk dan _cake strawberry._

" Oh iya Ayah dan Conan-kun. Sabtu nanti mau tidak pergi menonton _Wonderful of Magic? "_ Kata Ran.

" Acara yang sedang ramai di perbincangkan itu ya? " Jawab Shinichi sambil menyeruput jus jeruknya.

" Yeah! Aku baru saja mendapat 10 tiket gratis. Jadi ayo kita menonton bersama! " Ucap Sonoko antusias lalu menyuap _cake_ kedalam mulutnya.

Kogoro Mouri masih saja bersemangat melihat Yoko Okino di televisi.

" Ayah bagaimana? " Tanya Ran lagi.

" Yoko-channnn! " Kogoro masih menari dengan mata berbinar-binar.

" Ayah! Dengar tidak sih?! "

" Berisik sekali sih! Aku dengar kok dengar. " Kogoro menyeruput birnya lagi. " Huh! Tapi aku tidak tertarik menonton sulap. " Katanya dan kembali fokus pada televisi.

" Eh Oji-san.. " Panggil Sonoko. " Aku dengar banyak selebritis yang juga akan menonton acara itu. Termasuk Yoko Okino! "

Kogoro segera menaruh perhatiannya pada Sonoko. " Benarkah itu? Baiklah Ojou-sama! Ayo hari sabtu kita pergi. Aku akan menyewa mobil kalau begitu. "

" Memang seperti yang di harapkan dari Oji-san! " Shinichi menaikkan sebelah alisnya pada Sonoko dan tertawa suram.

" Oh iya anak nakal! Kau ajak teman-teman mu itu juga yah! Ada 4 tiket tersisa yang sayang sekali kalau tidak terpakai. " Kata Sonoko.

" Ya Conan, bisa kan kau bilang pada mereka? " Kata Ran yang sekarang ini duduk disamping Sera.

" Um! Nanti aku akan bilang pada mereka. " Shinichi menganggukkan kepalanya. " Pasti mereka akan senang. "

" Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin cepat hari sabtu. " Kata Ran dengan wajah antusias.

" Benar-benar! Aku juga jadi tidak sabar. " Jawab Sera.

.

.

.

Ryou menggesek _Mastercard Key-_ nya. Membuka pintunya dan mempersilahkan Crystal masuk terlebih dahulu. Di dalam lampunya menyala, ruangannya terasa dingin, televisi pun juga dibiarkan menyala.

" Pemborosan sekali Kenzo! " Sinis Crystal. " Kau meninggalkan apartemen mu dengan membiarkan semuanya tetap menyala. "

" Aku mematikan semuanya saat aku pergi. " Ryou menatap ke sekeliling apartemennya dengan waspada.

" Mungkinkah? "

Terdengar suara seseorang yang sedang sibuk di dapur. Suara kelontang piring dan gelas. Gesekkan sudit pada wajan.

Ryou dan Crystal saling pandang.

" Okaerisimasu! " Kata seseorang yang mucul dari ruang dapur.

Crystal memutar kedua bola matanya dan menghela napasnya lega.

" Kalian lama sekali! " Kata orang itu dengan membawa sebotol _wine di tangan kirinya_ dan sepiring berisi masakan pada tangan kanannya.

Orang itu duduk dengan santainya di meja makan. Menuang _wine_ nya ke dalam gelas tinggi.

" _Savoury?_ " Kata orang itu sambil menunjukan hidangan di piring yang di bawanya. " Aku cukup banyak membuatnya. Masih ada di dapur jika kalian mau. " Senyumnya.

Crystal menghampiri orang itu dan menjitak kepalanya.

" Aw! Itu sakit Ms. Bossy! " Kata orang itu.

" Kau kemana saja Kai? Kau menghilang lalu tiba-tiba kau sudah berada disini. " Protes Crystal.

" Bukannya kau yang tiba-tiba menghilang? " Orang itu. Kai. Menyesap _wine_ nya. " Lagi pula, aku sudah susah payah membawa koper mu yang berat itu. " Kai mendengus. " Semua orang di jalan menertawakan ku karena koper besar feminin mu itu. "

" Salah mu sendiri meninggalkan ku. " Crystal melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

" Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini Kai? " Ryou mengambil botol _wine_ diatas meja dan menuangnya.

" Aku menelepon Mami Yui. Lalu manager apartement ini memberikan ku kunci cadangan. " Jawab Kai sambil mengaduk-aduk makanannya dan menyuapnya.

" Rys mengatakan padaku ponsel mu tertinggal? " Ryou melirik kearah Crystal.

" Kau mengatakan padaku kalau ponselmu tertinggal di Bradford Kai! "

" Memang. " Kai mengambil tisu di atas meja dan mengelap bibirnya. " Aku baru saja membeli ponsel baru. "

Crystal menghampiri Kai dan menjewer telinganya. " Kau seharusnya segera mengabari ku! " Kai teriak kesakitan dan memprotes. " Dasar Kai bodoh! Menyebalkan! "

Crystal menghela napasnya. " _Geez!_ Mengapa aku di kelilingi pria menyebalkan seperti kalian? "

Kai masih memegangi telinganya yang memerah.

" Padahal kau gadis _bossy_ yang tidak kalah menyebalkannya. " Kata Kai.

" Kau bilang apa Kai? "

" Bukan apa-apa. "

" Aku mau mandi! " Kata Crystal bergegas.

" Hey kalian berdua masih berhutang penjelasan padaku! " Teriak Ryou yang sudah berada di dapur dan berniat mengambil _Savoury_ yang dibuat Kai.

" Yeah~ yeah~ " Jawab Crystal dan menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

" Tenang saja Kenzo. Kami akan mengatakannya padamu _se_ detil mungkin. " Kata Kai lalu menyesap _wine_ nya lagi dengan tenang.

.

.

.

* * *

 **SELAMAT HARI NATAL (UNTUK YG MERAYAKAN) DAN TAHUN BARU READERS ^^**

* * *

 **Aish! Ch3 Updated! Readers tau kah kalian? Adia merasa enjoy selama mengetik chapter ini :) karakter baru yang muncul pada chapter ini serasa seperti salah satu judul lagunya Selena Gomez di Revival album "Camouflage" haha! Oh iya... Adia suka sekali dengan karakter Crystal di chptr ini; gtau kenapa?! Tapi porsi Shiho sedikit sekaliii di chapter ini! So sad :/ just realize di chapter ini ada Sera-chan; Adia berharap Readers sekalian bisa cukup menikmati ch3 ini yahh ^^**

* * *

 ***Important Not Important**

 **Revers, Foutte, Chase, Upercut, Crochet merupakan bbrp nama tendangan dan pukulan bela diri Shavet yang berasal dari Perancis. Adia menginginkan karakter Crystal dlm fic ini tidak terlihat lemah, dgn membuatnya memiliki kemampuan bela diri Shavet. Karena kalau dilihat2 bbrp karakter wanita di DC itu kan kuat2 yah dan bisa bela diri. Sprt Ran yg jago Karate, Sera dgn Jeet Kun Do, dan Kazuha dgn Aikido.. Duh jadi iri krn Shiho ga jago bela diri seperti mereka haha! Yahh biarpun ga jago bela diri, menurut Adia.. justru Shiho jauh lebih menakutkan dari mereka karenaaa Shiho bisa membuat obat mematikan bernama APTX 4869! Readers sekalian pastiny juga sudah tau dong seperti apa efek dahsyat dari obat ini ;)**

 **Tentang mainan baruny Ryou Kenzo.. Adia mendapat referensi mobil sport ini bukan dr mbah gugel! Tapi dari game racing Grand Turismo 5 yg Adia mainkan bersama salah seorang teman; Saat pertama kali melihat dan memakai mobil Volkswagen GTI Roadster ini.. Adia lgsung teringat akan Ryou Kenzo! Dan memutuskan untuk memberikan mainan baru untuk Ryou; Vanquishny gimana? Tenang aja~ Adia juga masih suka bgt kok sama mobil Aston Martin tipe vanquish itu (pakainy sip2an aja yah hehe) who knows? mungkin di next chptr akan ada mainan baru lagi;**

* * *

 ***A &Q**

 **Hi Lady of Rain ^^**

 **Trimz koreksinya ya :)**

 **Sebenarny saat ch2 kmrn p1x update, Adia mengetikkan possible (adj) tp gtau knp brbh jadi possibly (adv) setelah di edit-_- kalau 'possibly' itu juga sbnrny tdk salah, tapi tentu saja akan mbuat artiny berbeda (ini kesalahan Adia krn tidak mengecekny lagi_-)**

 **Untuk i'll be wait & i'll be waiting... 2 kata itu sbnrny kalau diucapkan langsung dalam percakapan ga masalah kok sah2 aja :) tapi kalau dlm grammar itu (harus : will+be+ing) i'll be waiting biasanya dimaksudkan utk memberi tau apa yg akan dilakukan di masa mendatang..**

 **Cnth : i'll be waiting for you this weekend at the zoo.**

 **Nahh kalau i'll be wait/i'll wait itu utk merespon ucapan yg sedang berlangsung..**

 **Cnth :**

 **X : i'm going to my room.**

 **Y : i'll be/i'll wait here.**

 **Kembali lagi, jika dlm pengertianny sih tdk jauh berbeda.. kalau pun bicara sama native english dia gabakal ngeh jadi oke oke aja hehe;**

 **.**

 **Hi Del...ta!**

 **Yahh ketahuan-_- iya nih rumah di web sebelah udh Adia sewain ; Kalau judulny La Vie en Rose.. Adia khawatir nantinya malah berubah menjadi Avril Lavigne fanfic ;D bnr2 langka! proud of Ryou Kenzo krn bisa membuat Shiho tertawa; Ah itu dia! Kakak polwan itu YUMI! ga keingetan_- mgkn di lain wkt jika muncul lagi akan disebutkan namany! *maaf yah Yumi :/**

 **.**

 **Hi Dendy2398 ^^**

 **Wahh trimz! Senang mengetahui km menyukainy dan bahkan beranggapan alur cerita fic ini menarik :) La Vie en Blanch et Noir artinya Hidup dalam Hitam dan Putih..**

.

 **Hi Betelgeuse Bellatrix ^^**

 **Trimz sudah mau mnjd tim hore ;)**

 **Sbnrny Adia sengaja membuat RanSonoko tersepona sprt itu. Tadiny Adia hanya ingin membuat mrk blushing tapi... Adia merasa hanya Shiho yg boleh terlihat malu-malu kucing sampai blushing kepada Ryou Kenzo; yg lain biar jadi fangirling aja~ Duta penulis? Adia hanya seorang yang sedang belajar di slh satu fakultas film di Jkt; maaf kalau caseny sangat terlalu simple yah..**

* * *

 ** _Read my new story : The Another Nana_**

 **Untuk readers yang menyukai kisah drama yang dibumbui dengan musik dirasa sangat pas sekali :)**

 **.**

 ***Ask me more : PM me! Or visit AdianoirMI6 fanpage : (link on my bio)**

* * *

 **.**

 **REVIEW PLEASEEE**

 **.**


End file.
